foafandomcom-20200214-history
Henrietta
Henrietta (Real Name 天野九重 Amano, Kokonoe) is a young girl and 15th Head Miko Successor of the Amano family, a family of demon and spirit exorcists ordained by the goddess Amaterasu from ancient times to protect the land from the threat of otherworldly beings. Appearance Young girl with long brown hair, full of energy in every step she makes, and a wicked grin on her face. Her clothes are crafted in an oriental style. Biography Not much is known about this lass. Ever since she was a small child she had been traveling with Kiiro, not knowing or remembering her parents or other family. Personality Vibrant, quick to temper, but very much a child, she has a hyper personality and you do not want to get on her bad side Synopsis Tournament Arc A young girl who had been traveling with Kiiro since she was little, she followed him on his job as a bounty hunter, aiding him in apprehending countless criminals running from the law. However, upon accepting one request from a person known as Mervoi Thamdine, who they had never even met, they quickly met their match. Henrietta unknowingly met with the enemy one evening, sharing stories with Yulescia. Upon returning to Main Town, Henrietta recognized a picture of Yulescia, ultimately revealing she had known the enemy. Kiiro quickly faced off with RaZE and Yulescia, and upon going into devil trigger, Henrietta couldn't stand it any longer. She stepped in, stopping RaZE and Kiiro in mid technique, possibly even saving Kiiro's life. After Kiiro recovered, they explained what their mission was, and that it was all orchestrated by a name Yulescia knew well, Mervoi Thamdine. After this, Henrietta and Kiiro joined with Yulescia and RaZE, following them respectively to battle city. Henrietta followed Yulescia as she fought a battle with Bent. Heavily disturbed by previous events, a new personality arose from Yulescia, and with it, a more malicious and deadly move set. Henrietta began to see two other individuals, one in the size of a girl, and the other the size of an adult standing beside Yulescia. She was the only one who could see these apparitions. About to end the fight the same way she destroyed Viriel, Henrietta cried out, reaching out toward Yulescia, and the personality Yule. Yulescia fell into a coma after being released from her madness, and Henrietta accompanied her to the field hospital. Post Tournament/World At War Arc Yulescia awoke, and Henrietta was the first one who recognized that she wasn't the same she was before. She saw in her place a small child, several years younger than her, inside the body of an adult woman. At this time Henrietta was having trouble with her vision, several times walking into walls unknowingly, and starting to see things that weren't really there. Attributing it to nothing, she continued on, following Yule, Kiiro, and RaZE to Credo. Sometime after arriving, RaZE decided to run off on her own, leaving Kiiro a note. Learning about this, Henrietta influenced Kiiro to follow after her, and they quickly headed toward the battlefield, where the battle against Blackbeard was coming to a dramatic close. They infiltrated a pirate ship and defeated the crew and captain, capturing the ship. Soon they met up with the vessel RaZE was on, and with that they headed back toward Credo. Her vision became increasingly worse and distorted, with her following things that weren't there, things that others could not see. Wailing, crying, laughing spirits of people long since departed were the only things clear to her eyes.While returning to the ship one day, she saw that Kiiro and RaZE were under attack from RaZE's brother, FluKE. Believing him in danger and still confident in her skills as a martial artist, she struck FluKE head on, only to be parried and thrown into a building's wall head first causing a devastating head wound. Once the fighting was over, everyone quickly turned to Henrietta's aid, and it was soon revealed that the head injury she had just sustained had caused complete blindness in both her eyes. After that, they set sail towards the north in partnership with Leone who had aided them in the fight. While sitting docked at Delphi-no Square, Henrietta snuck off the ship with the aid of a walking stick Kiiro crafted for her. On her stroll, she was lead away by an ethereal figure of a priest. The priest showed her images of her past. The winter before the summer festival, the villagers happily eating dinner in their warm abodes. Not wanting to see her memories, she attempted to escape, only to pass through a boundary, returning her to the night of the summer festival. She was forced into the body of her younger self, Kokonoe, to see the events from a first person view. Running up to a spot near the Amano Temple, she remembered it was Yumie-san who had showed her it one time. It was there she told her about the story of the young warrior whose family was eaten by Akuma, an ancient Daiyoukai. Crying in anger and sorrow, Amaterasu came before him and gave herself to him, endowing him with mysterious power. Using this power, he tracked down Akuma, and destroyed it. However, Amaterasu had one condition. That the valley beyond this memorial would be his, that he will bare children with the same power as he, and he would protect the land, and the world, from the threat of youkai using the power she gave him. Awaiting the fireworks, the noise that was thought as the first bangs, and laughter, was only the beginning of the massacre. Running down the stairs, she witnessed people fleeing everywhere. She saw her father fighting a dark beast, electricity erupting all around it. He, even with Reishougan, quickly succumbed to its power. Her mother, in an attempt to protect Kokonoe, was also struck down. Yumie-san quickly appeared, picking up the girl and rushing her up the stairs to the temple. Putting her in the spot she told her about, she told her that the monster was after her "scent." Hoping to lead the monster away so that Kokonoe lived, the beast had already arrived, striking down Yumie in one fowl swoop of the claw. Everyone in the village was now dead. No one had survived, except Kokonoe. "You're Akuma, aren't you?" Kokonoe asked, looking straight into the beast's demonic yellow eyes. The beast roared out, striking with its claws toward Kokonoe. However, for the briefest moment, Kokonoe's eyes activated. She pierced his chest with her small 5 year old hand, and grasped onto his heart, ending the massacre, and leaving her the only survivor. Finally returning to her senses, she escaped from the Priest, only to be full of unanswered questions. She suspected she knew who the demon was that killed her family, but she also didn't want to acknowledge it. She had to find out, and there was only one way. Coxing Kiiro, Yule, and RaZE into taking her to the village, they made the 2 1/4 day journey. While following the Brook of Sorrows, they were attacked by a strange beast-like monster. Upset that because she was blind, she couldn't help, she told RaZE to stop protecting her and join in the battle. While this occured, Henrietta saw strange lights that brought her into a deep trance. She followed them all the way to her old village. Noticing Henrietta had gone missing, they followed her trail all the way to the steps of the Amano Temple. Henrietta met with her deceased parents, and the 4 head priest and priestesses. They blessed all the spiritual points of her body, and finally her father awakened the Reishougan in her eyes by placing his hands into the last spirit points at her temples. He acknowledged her as his successor, and gave her the surname Amano (天野).When Kiiro, Yule, and RaZE had arrived, spiritual energy was pulsating throughout the whole temple. The spiritual pressure was so powerful that it allowed the others to see the spirits of the 6 individuals which normally people cannot see. However, in the middle of the awakening, something terrible happened. Her body and soul reacted, and Chaos Inversion occured. Fighting it on the brink of life and death, the Reishougan tore into her eyes, replacing her old blind eyes with themselves, finishing the ritual. Because of still being in a trance, Henrietta remained in the personality of Kokonoe. Because of that, by Kiiro's very prescence he was deemed an obstacle for her. Violently crashing into Kiiro, she severely injured him in a completely one sided battle which nearly cost Kiiro his life. However, RaZE protected Kiiro and stopped Henrietta several times by casting Barrier Magic. Before she could give the final blow, RaZE once again stood in the way. By this time Kiiro was extremely remorseful, and revealed his past to everyone. He was the descendant of that very evil Amano Wakamusha fought hundreds of years ago. His blood had awakened in him, and the bloodlust of wanting to take revenge for his ancestor's death coursed through his veins. Following the unique scent in the air of the land of the North, he quickly find the village amidst a summer festival. In his full demon form, a form stronger than his Devil Trigger, he slaughtered everyone, including her parents. He was about to slaughter Henrietta too, infused with all the hate her eyes shown her, those green eyes. But he was stopped by the hand of Henrietta, which had grasped onto his demon heart, reverting him back to human form instead of killing him. The trauma from the incident and the forced activation of Reishougan by instinct, an instance unheard of before (as it needs to be awakened by the opening of the 9 Spirit Points), , caused her to lose her memory. Realizing his acts, he decided to take in Henrietta and raise her until she found out the truth. It would be her decision whether to kill him and avenge her family, or not. This brought Henrietta out of her state of bloodlust, upon where she ran away to be alone. Kiiro, with wounds so grevious that not even his powers could heal them with his normal speed, was helped into a room of one of the abandoned houses. Henrietta now is forced to take on the responsibilities as the Head Miko Successor of the Amano family. She must survive and live on to replenish her land, her birth rate, with her seed, and to protect the world from demonic darkness. But can a 13 year old girl really handle it all by herself? Time will tell. Abilities Martial Arts Combatant - She is highly adept at using martial arts, almost seeming instinctive and with no particular form or style, most likely self taught or learned. ' ' ''Spiritual Energy Mid-Grade ''- Focusing the energy in her body she is capable of extreme feats of super human strength, speed, and agility, being able to disappear to the average person's eye, much similar to the flash step technique. After the Ceremony Of Ascension, Henrietta's true ability, Reishougan, had awakened. Reishougan 霊清の魔眼、霊衝眼 (Magic Eyes of Soul Exorcising, Soul Piercing Eyes) - The power given to the Amano Wakamusha by Amaterasu in the embrace of her bosom and womb. At the time of birth the child recieves a given name. Once they reach maturity and their eyes are activated, they are given the surname Amano, the name given to the young warrior who destroyed Akuma. It is a very strong eye technique that is passed hereditarily, also being known as a blood line "magan" technique. Eyes that shouldn't exist in the mortal plane, eyes reserved for the Gods, they are an extremely powerful tool. Once activated, they are able to see the very soul of whoever they lie their eyes upon. The structure of the soul, where the soul points connect, everything is understood within those eyes. Using that knowledge, the user is able to concentrate their own spiritual energy into their limbs in order to strike at or repulse the spirit of the being at hand. Reishougan is able to distinguish between different kinds of spirits. Human spirits show up as a blue in coloration. Demon spirits show up as a black mass. And Divine spirits, such as fairies, gods, and others, show up as either yellow or white. Not only is it able to distinguish between these colors, but also see the mirage image of the 'true soul' behind the body. She can tell whether the correct soul is taking control of a body, if there are multiple souls, or no souls at all. All souls have unique features that often resemble what they look like in actuality, however, in reincarnation and other cases they may appear different. However, different kinds of spirits have different affinities corresponding with the eyes. The eyes were given to the young warrior Amano in order to ward up and destroy demonic spirits that plague the mortal realm. The spiritual energy used by the Amano sect of Miko and Priests have a negative effect on the souls of demons. With Reishougan, they are able to pierce through their bodies, directly attacking their soul by bringing their spiritual energy to a finely tuned point. They are able to exorcise, or completely destroy and tear the soul apart, depending on the situation. This also applies to spirits that have been bound to the earth because of unknown consequences or happenings. The power works differently for other beings such as humans. The user is able to tap into the spiritual points of a human, and create a whirlpool of energy fluxeration, causing distortion. This can thrust and blast back the opponent by filling a specific spirit point with enough energy that it ruptures, causing a bounce back effect. It is also possible to interfere with the spirit, cutting off a certain part of the soul temporarily. A master, however, could cut off a part of a human's soul indefinately. The effect on divine beings is unknown, but it would most likely prove similar to humans. As for God-class divinities, whose spirits are compressed into highly concentrated woven factors that deny and repulse the outside world, enough energy would be needed to bypass the barrier and cut through it. Otherwise, it would be like taking a stick and hitting it against chain mail armour. Chaos Inversion :: Reishougan Due to the trauma presented before her Reishougan were awakened, the forced awakening when she was a child, and the age she went through the Ritual at (The normal age is 16, where a human spirit reaches maturity), Chaos Inversion, a rare occurence in Magic Eyes, occured. Chaos Inversion is when the spectrum of the eyes invert, in by completely replacing the users eyes and forcing their eyes to view the world at the opposite spectrum. For Reishougan, because the eyes are attuned to seeing spirits, her eyes can now see the spirit world. The spirit world is a world much akin to the mortal plane. It is almost exactly the same except with slight permutations. Buildings that should no longer exist, and that were demolished. Structures, obilisques, that never ever existed in the first place. Hidden pitfalls and other occurrences may also occur. For Henrietta, who lost her eye sight, it is both a blessing and a curse. Chaos Inversion forces the eyes into a constant state of flux. They are unable to deactivate, as they have already replaced the eyes they once awakened in. Because of this, Henrietta's Reishougan has two states of being instead of one. 'Initial Release -'''Her eyes are fruschia in color with a blue pupil and shimmering purple iris. A black band, or ring, surrounds the outer edge of the iris. The eyes continue to glow, constantly being fed a minimum level of spiritual energy. With this, she is able to see, albeit the spirit world and the spirits existing in both it and the mortal plane of existance. ' ' '''Full Release - ' The same as the initial release, or constant release. Spiritual energy is rapidly released in the body, surging through the eyes.The black ring around the eye unravels and begans to bounce around the inner walls of the eye, moving without any path set in motion, much like a "Windows Screensaver." She is able to concentrate the spiritual energy in her body into her limbs, being granted the full capability of the eyes.